


Roses and Wine

by Ninety_Six_Thousand



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: M/M, TW:Suicide, Tw:Cutting, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninety_Six_Thousand/pseuds/Ninety_Six_Thousand
Summary: Abraham wasn't stupid. Despite what Jackson seemed to think, he did have eyes. He knew what was going on. How could he not? How could he not notice when his boyfriend stopped eating? Stopped wearing short sleeves, even in warm weather? Grew small and frail and unbalanced?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This actually has nothing at all to do with roses or wine. Also, TW: Cutting, Suicide

Abraham wasn't stupid. Despite what Jackson seemed to think, he did have eyes. He knew what was going on. How could he not? How could he not notice when his boyfriend stopped eating? Stopped wearing short sleeves, even in warm weather? Grew small and frail and unbalanced?

So, yeah. Abraham knew what was happening. But it had never really sunken in just how serious it was until he found Jackson sitting in a puddle of his own blood, cuts littering down his arm.

"Mpenzi. Wapenzi, I've got you," He cooed while sliding down the wall and holding Jackson close.

Jackson wasn't even crying, just staring at the cuts, still dripping lifelessly. Abe was unsure of what to say next. What do you say when you're standing in court with your own safety, for surely Jackson's safety was as good as his?

In the end, he opted for the only thing he could. "It's okay, Rafiki." This prompted no change. He didn't think it would.

Getting help was tricky. Not that he didn't know what to get; Jackson had an uncanny habit of turning to the blade when things got tough. And things were definitely tough. It was just that he wasn't sure whether that stuff would be available or how he could get it.

The bandages were easy, he could buy an overpriced package at a gas station, which he did. But getting something to clean it with was much harder. Normally, he would have gotten iodine, but almost every store was sold out. So, he had to settle for alcohol. Vodka, to be exact. The most potent thing he could think of. Figures that it would still be in stock; leave it to alcoholics not to have the money to buy alcohol.

He also grabbed a couple of bottles of water, figuring that that would be the best thing to clean the cuts with first.

He came back to the hotel they were staying at to find Chloe right where he had left her - looking after Jackson.

"Chloe, please hold his arm out. Tight. This is going to sting." He sighed as he said it, not wanting to hurt him more than he was already hurting.

Chloe nodded and held Jackson's arm to where Abe was able to pour the water over it, effectively rinsing most of the blood left on his arm. He gritted his teeth and whispered to Jackson, "Mpenzi, this is going to hurt, okay?"

Jackson nodded and smiled sleepily due to loss of blood. As soon as the alcohol hit the skin, he saw Jackson try to yank his arm back, so he carded his free hand through his hair and whispered, "Shh. Jackson, it's ok. I've got you."

He said this while still pouring the vodka on the wounds. After the bottle was half empty, he grabbed the bandages and began to cover the cuts with them.

When he was done with that arm, he repeated the process on the other arm before scooping Jackson up in his arms, sighing at how little effort it took.

He turned to Chloe who was looking confusedly at the couple, probably not having picked up on the obvious relationship between the two. "You may leave now. Thank you, Chloe." She nodded and left, so Abe took Jackson to their room and stood him up, ignoring the protests from the other man.

"Asali, you need to change clothes. These are no longer clean." He couldn't help but know that they were unclean in every sense of the word; they were touched by something dark and unnamed; unnatural.

Jackson yawned while pulling off his clothes down to his boxers, but being too tired to put on more clothes. Abe chuckled and pulled him into the bed.

"Sleep, Jackson." Jackson buried his face in Abe's chest, sighing softly. Abe knew that they would have to talk about this in the morning, but, for now, he was content to let his love get all the rest he needed.

He really should have known that in the morning, Jackson would not awaken for him to talk to.


End file.
